1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to window blinds and more particularly, to a cord connector for a window blind.
2. Description of the Related Art
To facilitate control of opening or closing a window blind, the lift cords of the widow blind are usually designed to be accessibly exposed for operation by a user. In addition, a cord connector is generally used to connect the suspended ends of the lift cords for preventing the lift cords from being intertwined so as to achieve the purpose of collecting and arranging the lift cords.
Conventionally, the lift cords are fixed to the cord connector, such that one or more loops will be formed between the two or more cords and the connector. In other words, the lift cords fixed to a conventional cord connector will become a dangerous object to a toddler or young child who plays around the window blind because the toddler's or young child's neck may be hung on the loops or wrapped by the cords accidentally. Therefore, it is desired to have a safety cord connector for a window blind.